A Second Beginning
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: It's the summer after Katie's fifth year at Hogwarts and her parents take her to a Welcome Home breakfast. And who does she run into? None other than Oliver Wood, the Quidditch star who she had a past with.


**A Second Beginning**

**A/n: It's the summer after Katie's fifth year at Hogwarts and her parents take her to a Welcome Home breakfast. And who does she run into than none other than Oliver Wood.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Jo owns it all.**

I was sitting on a beach, I don't know which beach, looking at the nice blue ocean. The sand was warm on my legs and the sun was beating down on my face. Everything was calm from the waves splashing onto the shore, to the hand that was holding mine. I could smell the salt and feel the mist on my face. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and just barely hear him muttering something. And then everything changed. The sky was darkened with what could only be storm clouds and the ground was shaking uncontrollably. "Katie..." he was calling my name. "Katie..."

"Katie! Katie wake _up_! Please!" I was being shaken and someone was talking my my ear in a crackly little voice.

"Where's the fire?" I asked, well, more so mumbled.

"She lives!" my little brother, Seth said. He's thirteen, and will be third year at Hogwarts, whereas I'm going into my sixth.

'Where's the fire?' was the ever so popular phrase in my dorm room when Oliver Wood would come and attack me for Quidditch practice. Or he would send one of his lackeys to come wake me up, which was awkward at times because they tended to be little second years who would come up to my bed side and say with big eyes and breathy voices, "Oliver Wood would like to see you at the Quidditch Pitch." "Shut up, Seth," I muttered, rolling over to face my brother, who was currently going through his 'Finding Myself' stage, had a crackly voice (the product of puberty), he constantly was changing his clothes, he fell in 'love' with every girl at Hogwarts, and he was determined to get on the Ravenclaw quidditch team. "What do you want?"

"Mum wants to go out to breakfast to some muggle place down the road and we're supposed to leave in half an hour," Seth explained. He was sitting on the edge of my bed. My eyes shot open.

"Half an hour?" I asked to make sure I heard correctly. "Gah, why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I was sending an owl," he said sheepishly. I glared at him and pushed him out of my room, telling him to go wake up Liz, though I don't even know if she stayed here or at her boyfriends last night. She just picked us up from Platform 9 and 3/4, dropped us off in the driveway, and left again, not bothering to say goodbye.

Once he left, I walked across the hall to the bathroom, taking a towel and clothes with me, and took a quick but efficient shower. I pulled on my t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts and made my way back to my room. When I got there, I was surprised to see an owl sitting at my window impatiently. I opened the window and it flew in, landing on my dresser. Before I even got the letter off of the Brown owl, I could tell who it was from just by the neat scrawl. Alicia.

_Dear Kates,_

_I know, I've literally only been home for five minutes but I wasn't sure if you took home my Potions book by mistake. Would you mind checking, love? Thanks. I hope your summers going fantastic... _

_Love,_

_Alicia_

I laughed when I read her message. Of course she would be the one to check to make sure she had all of her books before even saying hello to her family.

Grudgingly I walked over to my own trunk and opened it up. Of course, right on top was none other that a potions book that had _Alicia Spinnet _written neatly on the inside cover. I brought it over to the owl and tied it to its legs. I figure if it could carry half of the stuff Fred and George send us it could handle a little Potions book.

After that, I made my way downstairs to see Dad sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and the crossword puzzle in front of him and Mum was reading a book with a glass of orange juice.

"Hey, guys," I said loudly. My dad jumped up with a start and my mum gave me a warm smile.

"Katie! We've missed you!" mum immediately rushed over and gave me a hug, Dad behind her. After being squished to death by the two of them, they let me breathe a bit. "I've just talked to your sister, Katie. She should be here in five minutes and when she arrives we'll leave for breakfast for you and Seth. We've got the whole day planned out! After breakfast we're going to the beach-" an odd coincidence to my dream? or am I overreacting- "for a couple hours and then to your Aunt Josephine's to visit Uncle Ralph and your cousins."

"Sounds great, Mum," I said, allowing her to hug me one more time before sitting across from Dad at the table.

By the time Liz got here, it was ten o'clock and Dad was complaining about having to wait for so long for a simple meal. She merely rolled her eyes and muttered something about conjuring some sausages.

We all piled in the back of the car and drove about a mile to my favorite restaurant in the whole world. Lil' Jim's, own by a nice Asian couple who bought it off of their friend who moved to Italy. The food here was almost as good as it was at Hogwarts, and that's saying something. The best part was that it was owned bu muggles so I'd catch up on everything.

What I wasn't expecting when we arrived at Lil' Jim's was a huge crowd surrounding the front door and paparazzi everywhere. Not even muggle paparazzi. _Magic _paparazzi. This thoroughly confused me.

"What's going on?" I heard Seth ask my dad, who looked oddly excited.

"Didn't you two hear?" he asked us. "Oliver Wood has been coming here for breakfast every Saturday for three months straight now."

"You'd think the paparazzi would give up...or the muggles would take notice," Liz muttered under her breath. But of course, I didn't notice. I stopped paying attention after the mention of his name.

_Oliver Wood_.

A name I've heard so often but mostly linked with Puddlemore United or Barbara Sanders, his current girlfriend, which, I'm not going to lie, hurt when I first read about it seeing as Oliver and I dated his last year at Hogwarts. But since he left that fateful Friday on the Hogwarts Express, I've seen hair nor hide of Oliver Wood. No letter, no phone call, no visits. Nothing. It was like all of us, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, Harry, and I were just one big distraction until he made it big.

We slowly made our way through the paparazzi and to a little booth in the back corner, the only one left open. It was in perfect view of Oliver, what I'm guessing was his manager, and of course Barbara, all merrily laughing over something someone just said. It made my stomach twinge.

When I was seated, I couldn't help but stare; neither could half of the restaurant. But the trio didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. I guess it's just something you have to get used to when you're famous.

He seemed so much older than he actually was. Oliver was nineteen now, his birthday just passed. He had his arm slung lazily around Barbara's shoulders, much like he used to do to me while I was working on homework or he was writing up plays, or if we were just sitting in front of the fire place in the Gryffindor Common Room, so yeah, it hurt. It's understandable that he moved on. No one really stays together forever, especially when you're as young as seventeen and fifteen. But to have him not even recognize me? That was more than a little annoying.

There were many times I just tried to catch his eye, but he must have trained himself to not make eye contact with people while he was out. I thought about going over to him and pouring that sticky, gloppy syrup all over his nice light brown hair but managed to restrain myself.

Seth was trying to get him to look this way, too. He was the only one in the family who knew about me and Oliver at Hogwarts. My parents never knew that I dated a future Quidditch super star. Seth kept casting nervous glances between me and Oliver as if trying to see what I was thinking, how I was feeling. He was good at determining emotions, Seth was.

He kicked me under the table and I tore my eyes away from Oliver. Seth raised an eyebrow at me. _What_? I mouthed.

_Talk to him_, he mouthed back. Our parents were completely oblivious to this, of course.

I shook my head quickly and Seth just gave me a stern look.

The waitress was coming back with our drinks, but with the excitement of seeing Oliver Wood (even though he wasn't well known in the muggle world, all of the paparazzi was a sure sign that he was _something_ )in here _again _must have gotten the better of her because she tripped over an imaginary line, spilling our drinks everywhere.

This commotion got Oliver's attention. He looked over at our table in mid laugh and I caught his eye, accidentally of course, but our gazes did meet. His expression was almost unreadable. I could only make out shock. I'm sure Seth was getting a lot more than I was, but Oliver wasn't looking at Seth. He was looking me.

I tried to act casual and just smile at him, but that wasn't working to well. I'm not sure _what _my face might have done but I was pretty sure it wasn't a smile. Instead I looked back down at my table and picked up some napkins to hand to the waitress who looked mortified.

He grinned at me and stood up, holding a single finger to his manager and Barbara and walked over to where my family (Quidditch obsessed dad, relatively normal mum, rebel phased sister, puberty brother, and me) were sitting, watching him come towards us.

"Is he walking in _our _direction?" my dad asked nervously, glancing up at my Mum and me. I just nodded.

"He is, dear. Just act normal." Though my mum's voice was shaking, as were her hands.

Oliver leaned against the side of the booth opposite of me, next to Seth, and looked me in the eye again. "Katie Bell..." He said the words quietly and slowly, as if taking it all in. "It's been a while. How have you been?"

Well, Oliver, you broke my heart at the end of last year and I haven't dated anyone since, thinking that I'd maybe have a chance after Hogwarts, but apparently not. I didn't say this of course, but it was what was running through my mind at the time.

"I've been pretty good, you know with school and everything. Snape's still murderous, Harry's still near death, the twins are still pranking. Everything's fine and dandy." So maybe that wasn't as normal as I could get but hey, I was trying. And if anything, his ego's grown since we've last talked. "How about you? You haven't written so we all figured you just fell off the face of the earth." I didn't mean for that to come out so harsh. Or for me to say it, to be honest with you.

"Well..."

"I mean, it's not like I couldn't read about it in magazines if I wanted to. I see you've got a girlfriend? How's that going for you?" Oh good God, I was rambling. "The magazines say you've been fighting constantly, but who believes those anyway?" Jeez, could I _be _any more awkward? I could _feel _my face going read and Seth was looking at me like I was crazy. He probably knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Oh, all of that is a load of rubbish. We're doing gr- fine, just fine. How'd um.. Gryffindor do in the Cup this year?" he asked. His hands were shifting from his pocket to the back of his head, to hanging limply at his side before starting the process over again.

I bit my lip nervously. Lie? Truth? Truth. It's his fault. If he didn't graduate he could have done something, like talk to Dumbledore about keeping Quidditch, at least until the third task. "Quidditch? No, they cancelled quidditch last year because of the Tournament." You could visibly see him pale.

"No _Quidditch_?" he spluttered out. "What were they _thinking_?" If he wasn't leaning against the booth, he would have fallen over. "Does this mean you're out of shape? What are you going to do next year!? How did you practice? You _did _practice, right?" If I had talked to him recently, I would bet any amount of money his hands would be on my shoulders, shaking me just a little.

"Well, I mean, I took my broom out occasionally but since there was no one to wake me up at _four in the bloody morning-" ("_Katie!" Mum hushed, blushing)-"I didn't seem compelled to." I couldn't help but smirk as he got a bit paler. "Though, I still see you're absolutely obsessed, Captain." Seth snickered.

"Well, yes. Have you been to any of my games? I could get you tickets if you'd like? Amazing seats, too. You, Alicia, Angelina, the twins, and Harry? How's he doing? I heard his spiel about You-Know-Who being back. He must have hit his head pretty hard during that last task. And what happened to Cedric? I mean, I know he's dead, but did they say how?"

My jaw tensed. "He was murdered." Obviously, I was on Harry's side. "You-Know-Who _is _back."

"Come on, Bell, you don't honestly believe that, do you? Honestly, I've always thought he was a bit nutty, a superb Seeker but a bit on the nutty side," Oliver said, though he backed up a bit. "Listen, I've got to get back. Business meeting. You know." He started to turn around to go back to his "business" meeting. I raised an eyebrow at him. "But write me, sometime. We can have lunch." And with that, he walked back over to Barbara who twisted her arm around his waist and planted a kiss on his lips. Ouch.

Before I could even regain my composure, my dad was on my case. "You know _Oliver Wood_?"

I tried to smile, but once again, my face wasn't working today. "Well we did go to school together, Dad. And he _was _the captain of my Quidditch team for two years."

"Not to mention you and him were da-" Seth started with a grin. I caught on quickly and cut him off.

"We were really good friends. Yeah, he was my best friend before he left." I glared at Seth. "But you know how things are. We just grew apart. And you know, the whole age difference thing wasn't helping, seeing as he's already out of school and I'll just be starting my sixth year."

My dad lowered his voice. "Do you think that you could get me an autograph, Kates?" I laughed.

"Dad, I love you, I really do. But I'm not about to go ask Oliver for his autograph for my _father."_

_"_Seth?" His eyes were eager. Seth shook his head but grinned.

l+

To write, or not to write? It was the question that's been running through my mind for three days straight. I've gone through every excuse I could possibly think, my favorite being that he wouldn't get it anyway, thinking that it was just a silly little fangirl. Four times I've pulled out parchment and a quill, twice I've written _Dear Oliver_. And now, not only do I have _Dear Oliver _but I have a whole letter written.

_Dear Oliver,_

_I don't know if this will be awkward seeing as the first time we saw each other in two years was completely awkward, but you told me to write you, so I'm going to. Do you want to go out for lunch sometime? We could go to Lil' Jim's, I'm just guessing you like it there and it's close to my house. Or, you know, we could go somewhere else. You're probably really busy, though. _

_Let me know._

_-Katie_

There it was, plain and simple. I could send it right now and then anxiously await a reply that would never come, or I could crumple it up and toss it in the bin next to my desk. But I wanted to know what he would say to lunch with his old Chaser, friend, and girlfriend.

So, on a spur of the moment thing, I sent the letter away on my and Seth's owl, Giya. As soon as she flew away from the window, my stomach plummeted. What had I just done? I knew this wasn't going to end up well. And if Giya wasn't partially deaf, I could have called her back.

Three days later, I got a response. It was completely nerve wracking. I couldn't even read it right away because Seth wanted to know where I sent Giya right when she flew back in. He snatched the letter from her beak and, because he's taller than me, held it high above my head. I would have kicked him in the shin, but the letter came at three in the morning, so no one but Seth and me were up. I was finishing a letter to George and I'm not sure _what _Seth was doing. What do thirteen year old boys do in their spare time, anyway?

"Seth, come on! Give me that!" I jumped up trying to grab the letter but he stepped on the arm of the couch, putting it even farther out of reach. "Seth Benjamin! Come on, _please_!" I jumped up to get it, trying my hardest not to yell because the rest of my family was still asleep.

"Who's it from, Katie?" he asked mischievously. "Oliver perhaps?" There was an evil glint in his eye. "Don't tell me you've become a fangirl! I thought you were over that egotistical prat, who happens to be amazing at Quidditch."

"Seth, come on! Please! Give me my letter!" He was dancing around on the sofa. I jumped and grabbed him around the knees, pulling us both down with a crash. He knocked over a lamp on the way down. He was fretting about that so I took my chance and snatched the letter out of his right hand.

"Hey!" he yelled, trying to take it back.

"_Shhh_," I said, and I sprinted quietly up to my room, locking my door.

It took me ten more minutes to open it. I had it lying on the bed and I was staring at it, my eyes drooping but my mind was wide awake.

By the time I opened the letter, it was three thirty.

_Katie,_

_Sure, what are you doing this Saturday at noon? We can go then. But lets not to to Lil' Jim's. It'll be a surprise. Nothing too fancy, but a dress would be nice. Don't worry, it's my treat._

_-Oliver_

I had to keep telling myself over and over that this _wasn't _a date. That it was merely two friends meeting after a long time of not seeing each other. But even though I kept telling myself that, every time I thought of Saturday, my stomach did flip flops and I wasn't exactly sure what to wear. He said a dress. What does that mean? What kind of dress? Doesn't Oliver know how many dresses I own?

l+

By Saturday I was still freaking out about the 'Not So Date' date, but at least I found what I was going to wear. It was a dress that I bought last year. It was a white strapless dress, with a belted waist and white buckle, and it had a full, knee length skirt. The shoes I picked out (after three hours of careful consideration, I had to make Oliver miss what he left at school) were wooden with a three inch heal strappy slingbacks. I was absolutely in _love _with these shoes. And I had the perfect necklace to go with it. It was a little tiny Golden Snitch with the chain coming off of the wings. My dad got it for me when I was born, thinking that I'd be his little Seeker. Close, but I was a chaser.

At eleven thirty I was sitting in the living room impatiently on the couch all dressed and ready to go. My hair was down and wavy. My feet were tapping impatiently causing my father to look up every three seconds and tell me to calm down. If I wasn't going on a 'Not So Date' date with Oliver Wood he might, no would, have told me to go up to my room and wait because I was annoying him.

I was chewing on my lip, making it bright red, because I was so nervous. Liz walked in the living room in all her grunge look glory and sat down next to me on the couch. She had on Dad's old flannel shirt over a coffee stained white t-shirt, loose jeans with holes up the leg, and a pair of ratty old sneakers that I think might have been Seth's.

"You look nice," she said, eyeing me up and down. I suddenly felt self conscience which I know is ridiculous sitting next to Liz, but I felt like I was trying too hard to impress Oliver. I mean, I already had my turn with him. This was simply two friends getting together. And that was it.

"Um, thanks," I said, keeping my eyes on my shoes.

I felt like I was going to hurl when the doorbell rang. My eyes went wide, as did my dad's, and we both just sat there not knowing what to do. He looked between me and the door at least five times before Liz said, "I'll get it." And within a second she was opening the door and our neighbor Mary was walking in. She was twelve and a muggle, but before Seth went to Hogwarts, she and him used to play together all the time.

My heart rate turned to normal a few seconds after I realized who it was. She doesn't know we're magic. Before she could even say anything, Liz said, "I'll go get him." She walked up the stairs and I slumped back on the porch.

Seth came down a minute later and smiled at his old friend. Before they could even greet each other, the doorbell rang again. I glanced up at the clock.

11:59.

My face suddenly felt very hot and I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I don't know what I was so nervous. Though somehow I managed to get myself off of the couch and to the door without falling once. I did, however, cling to the wall the whole time.

When I opened the door, I wasn't expecting what I saw.

At least twenty men with cameras were in my front lawn and flashes were going off in my face every second. It took me a minute to realize why they were here before I remembered that, oh yeah, Oliver was famous and the stalk him everywhere.

I was in the process of shutting my door (that's a lot for a fifteen year old, especially one where the most fame she's ever gotten was on her school Quidditch pitch) when a hand caught it. Before realizing who it was, I was debating on biting it but thought better of it because who knew where all those paparazzi hands have been.

It had been Oliver who caught the door, pried it open, and stepped inside. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked after successfully shutting out a reporter and a camera man. "I wasn't expecting them to be here. Sorry."

It took me a minute to catch my breath. He was wearing a collared black shirt that was hanging open over a white shirt that showed off his defined stomach. His hair was jelled into casual dismay and he had on khaki pants. After finally remembering how to breathe properly, I heard someone rambling. And this time it wasn't me.

"You're Oliver Wood! The actor, right?" That's what they're telling muggles these days? That he's an actor? He's the worst actor in the world! "I haven't seen any of your movies, but boy are you a cutie! I heard you're going out with that Barbara and that she wasn't nice! _And _that she uses real animal fur, which I believe is just wrong. I'm a vegetarian in training. Mum's been helping me. I haven't eaten meat in a week, that's a new record for me. I bet Barbara eats meat, that makes girls fat. Especially if they don't exercise. And I know she doesn't exercise because her legs and arms have no muscle. All the pictures they have of her are just skin and bones and if you ask me, it's disgusting. Mum always wonders why girls would want to be like that. Katie's not like that, though. She's got nice arms and legs, you can see the muscle. I'm working on getting muscle in my legs by running around the neighborhood. Mum doesn't want me to do that because she thinks that I'll get kidnapped and raped but I tell her that I could just kick their a-" She was cut of by Seth who slapped his hand over her mouth. The rest of us were too stunned to do anything but watch him drag her into the kitchen.

Oliver chuckled nervously before saying, "Um, are you ready to go, Katie? I've made reservations."

"Right," I said, wanting to get him out of my house before any of my other crazy neighbors decide to come and visit. "Lets go." I grabbed his arm and pulled him out the front door, feebly waving to my parents. Once we were safely out of the house, I turned to talk to him but we were attacked once again by the paparazzi.

"Oliver, is this the girl you're cheating on Barbara Sanders with?" They could be so blunt at times. And rude!

"Miss! Miss, what is your name?" A camera was shoved in my face, which was once again all twisted. I'm sure that was a lovely picture.

"Is this what you do when you go on holiday, Oliver? Oliver!"

"Mr. Wood, have you found yourself a mistress?" Turning around, shocked, I put my hands on my hips and went to show him who's boss, but Oliver just grabbed my around the waist, held on tightly, and apparated with me on side along, right on the spot.

"They're _crazy_!" I said, before even taking in my surroundings. I've never apparted before so I also had to catch my breath a little. "Asking if I was you're _mistress_! Honestly! I'm fifteen for God's sake! And there were _muggles _around, Wood! What if any of them saw you?"

Oliver was just laughing and I suddenly realize how quiet it was. I glanced around only to find that we were in the waiting room of a restaurant. My face turned bright red.

"You get used to it," Oliver said with a shrug. "And there were too many of them for any muggles to notice if I just disappeared. And what's wrong with being my mistress?" He winked. "Most girls would kill for that." I punched him in the arm. "Ow. Apparently that girl was right. You _do _have muscles!" I glared at him.

"Mistress? Mistress! Next time let me give them a piece of my mind," I was muttering under my breath. Oliver just chuckled.

"Mr. Wood?" said a timid voice. "Your table is ready." A shy looking petite blond girl walked up to us. "Follow me." She lead the way to the back of a very fancy looking restaurant. I suddenly felt _very _under dressed. We finally ended up at a little table for two in the far back left side of the restaurant. It was completely secluded from the rest.

She took our drink orders, gave us menus, and walked away silently. I opened my menu and, out of habbit, looked at the prices. A glass of iced tea was six sickles. I looked up at Oliver, shocked that he'd take me somewhere this expensive.

"Olly wolly doodle doddle day, this place is expensive," I said. I meant to only say it in my head. Especially since I haven't called Oliver Olly wolly doodle doddle day since my third year. My face went red for what felt like the millionth time that past hour and I looked back at my menu then quietly said, "You didn't have to bring me here, Lil' Jim's would have been just fine."

Oliver looked up from his menu. "Yeah, I know. Hell, I could have brought you to the Hogwarts kitchens. But I haven't seen you in two years, Katie. Or the rest of the team. I mean, I know you saw them a week ago, but still. Don't fuss about the prices. It's on me. And I'm famous, you must remember that." He ginned at me.

"Good, because I spent a fortune on these shoes!" I joked. His smile fell. He never knew me as the type to go all out and buy one hungred galleon shoes. "Kidding!"

"I do have a question though," he said, leaning forward across the table.

"Hmm?"

"Who was that little girl?" he asked with a grin. "The one who ranted about vegetarians and muscles?"

Once again, I went red. I'm going to permanently stay that color. Rolling my eyes, I said, "That was my neighbor, Mary. Which leads me to a question. Actor? You Olly wolly doodle doddle day, are the worst actor in the history of acting. And that counts Shakespeare where the blokes had to play women."

"Hey, my manager came up with it," Oliver said defensivly. "We had to tell the muggles something. They'd get suspicious. So right now you're on a date with a very famous movie star, Katie. Feel pleased."

"Oh I do," I said with a grin. Still the same old Oliver. And that's when I got curious. "So...um, does she know you're here with me?" I asked quietly. I may be fifteen but that doesn't make me dumb.

"Not _exactly_," Oliver said sheepishly. "She thinks I'm with Scott, my manager, on a business meeting. Which isn't a lie. This is business. Katie and Oliver business. We've got to catch up."

"We have business?" Oh crap. I was flirting with my exboyfriend and quidditch captain. "What kind of business?" I leaned my head on my chin and looked him in the eye, something I haven't done in two years. And it's still intimidating.

"Katie and Oliver buisness," he said quietly, leaning in closer. "Because, we do have business. You're my Chaser, Bell. I'm your Captain."

I leaned back a bit, straightening my back. "Hey. I could take you any time, any place, Wood." This was also common during early morning and late night practices when he would get on my nerves and every chance I got, I would throw out a 'I can take you' and he would just roll his eyes. Which is exactly what he did. Rolled his eyes that is.

"Oh really?" I nodded. "I don't know about that..." And with that, he leaned in and kissed me, right on the mouth.

Now, needless to say, I was shocked. But it all seemed so familiar, so right. You know? At first I was as stiff as board and then I got more into it. And then I realized what was happening. I was kissing Oliver Wood at a restaurant while were were on a 'Not So Date' date. Said Oliver Wood also has a girlfriend. A girlfriend who could cause me so much hell I'd have to live on the moon.

So I quickly, and regretfully, pulled away. I looked at Oliver who had a small smile on his face.

"Haven't changed at all, have you, Kates?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. My face turned red again. "Nope. Still the same Katie."

"I'm sorry." I didn't know why I was apoligizing. "I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, you have a _girlfriend_. That isn't me. That hasn't been me in two years, Oliver. And... we just kissed." Not that I minded, of course, but did this make me as good as a mistress? "And, Olly wolly doodle doddle day, this is bad." He rolled his eyes at his nickname.

"How is it bad, Katie. We could have all summer, at least. Probably even more than that!" His arms were crossed across his chest. I started chewing my lip again.

I really didn't want to talk about this right now. I was supposed to be having a 'Not So Date' date with my _friend _Oliver. _This _wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to have a nice lunch, talk a bit, and maybe owl each other once or twice afterwards. But not _this_.

"But would you leave me at the end of the summer? I'm only fifteen, Oliver. _I've _still got two more years at Hogwarts. You're already gone. Stick with Barbara. She'll be around all year long. Please, don't make me a mistress." Personally, I thought that sounded completely pathetic. But Oliver just laughed. I'm pretty sure it was at the mistress comment.

"Katie, don't you understand? I can come visit you at Hogwarts. I was stupid two years ago. I was only seventeen! I didn't realize what I was leaving behind!" He laugh, quietly this time. "The last two years of my life have been a complete waste without you in them. Barbara? She was just someone Scott set me up with, for the press. She's a model, if you didn't know." I glared at him. I could never be a model. I was five foot four and I didn't like to starve myself. "Her manager knows mine and they though, hey, why not? I didn't like it. And when I saw you at Lil' Jim's it just reminded me of the fun we used to have and I missed that. I know my psychologist-" he grinned "-would say that I shouldn't 'dwell on the past' but I can't help it. You just looked so relaxed where as Barbara was so uptight about _everything_."

"Really?" I asked. I really didn't want to play into all this crap but I know Oliver. He was my friend before we started dating. I could trust him.

"Really," he said, taking my hands in his. He kissed my quickly on the cheek before the waitress came back with our drinks, which took much longer than it should have.

We finished out 'Not So Date' date which really was a date and it turned out to be much less awkward than I thought it would be, which was a complete relief.

When Oliver called Barbara, she had a few words to say. From what I could make out, she flew in to Italy yesterday and had a rendesvous with the bellhop at the hotel she was staying with. Oliver wasn't all that crushed.

**A/n: Okay, that was _A Second Beginning_. I came up with the idea in POE when I was really hyper one day. Tell me what you think. I know it kind of ends, but who doesn't like cliffies? So leave me a review because you guys all rock!!!**

**-Siriusly Klutzy**


End file.
